Días de siesta
by wefoundlovesanny
Summary: Quinn la ama con todo su corazón pero Rachel no es capaz de dejarle por ella. No es capaz de enfrentar sus miedos por esa felicidad que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. Parece ser que cuando la encuentra... siempre la deja escapar. ¿Lo hará esta vez?
1. Prólogo

_**Días de siesta**_

_**01. Prólogo**_

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa silueta apoyada en su pecho después de cerrar los ojos un domingo por la tarde, era algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar. Era como su tradición. Pasar la tarde juntas viendo una película o alguna de esas tonterías que solían dar en la televisión por cable a esas horas, que sus párpados no pudieran permanecer abiertos por mucho más tiempo y a consecuencia de aquello, se quedaran dormidas plácidamente. Cuando Quinn se acostumbró a los rayos de luz que entraron alrededor de las seis de la tarde por la ventana, notó un peso respirando con calma, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un corazón latiendo junto al suyo, sólo que ahora, el de Quinn iba mucho más rápido.

Tomó aire por la nariz sin querer exagerar el proceso, no quería despertarla, era el único momento en el que podía disfrutar de su presencia, tranquila, ambigua... Preciosa, así era como la veía en esos momentos. Amaba poder ser capaz de apretarla aún más contra ella y no despertarla, tan sólo provocando que su cabeza se quedara en el espacio que había entre el cuello y su clavícula. Una de sus manos temblorosas acarició con cuidado una de sus mejillas mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su suave piel. La rabia se repetía constantemente, la rabia de no poder hacer nada. La impotencia aumentaba por segundos... y por eso cada domingo, tenía que volver por ella.

Depositó un suave beso en su cabeza y pasó sus dedos por la cabellera morena, parándose para acariciar su nuca con cuidado. El aliento se le enganchó en la garganta cuando se movió por temor a que se hubiera despertado, pero lo único que recibió fue un pequeño ronquido contra su oído y que se pegara más a ella. La rubia soltó una pequeña risa, porque sabía que en cuanto le dijera que se le había escapado uno de esos sonidos tan adorables de su garganta, ella se iba a enfadar, y luego tenía que arreglarlo de la única manera que siempre había surgido efecto en ella. Pensó en lo que pasó la semana anterior y negó con la cabeza suavemente, antes de que convencerse para volver a dormirse entre sus brazos. Pero no pudo, porque en cuanto menos se lo esperó, Rachel estaba despierta y mirándola fijamente mientras abría la boca para poder decir algo, pero de allí solo salieron palabras sin sentido, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder recuperar la voz. No sirvió de nada. Enseguida Quinn depositó un suave beso en sus labios secos por culpa de las tres horas que habían pasado durmiendo, cerró los ojos frustrada y antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a salir por sus ojos, pasó sus dedos por ellos, haciendo que se acababa de despertar y los rayos del sol aún la molestaban. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando bostezó delante de ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás pero aún con la mano en su espalda dejándola pegada a ella. "No me comas" dijo riendo con la voz ronca y mordió una de sus mejillas. "Te quiero" murmuró antes de fijarse por primera vez desde que sus párpados se abrieron, en sus ojos. Esos ojos marrones que podían decir cualquier cosa sin la necesidad de que Rachel hablara, los conocía tan a la perfección. Y por eso sonrió, porque tenían ese brillo característico que le respondía a lo que le había dicho antes. Quitó un mechón que osaba interponerse en el camino de su mirada y aprovechó la situación para dejar la mano en su cuello, bajó un poco la cabeza y rozó sus labios, no se besaban, tan sólo disfrutaban de la cercanía de la otra. El tiempo se había detenido y lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes no era de su incumbencia. Era una acción a cámara lenta dónde sus razones de existir se centraban en la persona con la que estaban. Las sonrisas se hacían presentes y por un segundo dejaron de pensar en lo que pasaría después. Ya tendrían tiempo para llorar a solas en una esquina de la habitación, extrañando cada contacto que habían tenido, cada momento, cada beso robado, cada... cada segundo que habían pasado juntas.

"Has roncado" dijo Quinn para romper el hielo, quería ver su reacción, necesitaba irse de allí con un motivo por el que reír. La reacción de Rachel no tardó en llegar, igual que su indignación y el intento de apartarse de su lado con un "Yo nunca ronco" saliendo de sus labios. No tuvo otra reacción que reír y abrazar su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, evitando que se escapase. Rachel seguía luchando contra su agarre y Quinn no pensaba en otra alternativa, así que empezó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados. No podía parar de reír por culpa de su risa, era demasiado contagiosa. Rachel rogaba que parase pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un "Prométeme que no te vas a escapar de mí", se quedó paralizada, sabía que iba en otro sentido. Dejó de reír y la miró fijamente, entrelazando sus dedos juntos y dejando un suave beso en su nariz, "Estoy atada a ti, ¿recuerdas?". Quinn asintió y la besó suavemente. No lo había prometido, sabía que no podía. Ninguna de las dos eran capaces de prometerse tal cosa. Rachel se giró y se sentó sobre sus piernas, juntando sus frentes y colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. "Rubia, mírame..." Así lo hizo "te quiero, te... te necesito cada día pero... ya sabes como acaba esto así que, podemos obviarlo hasta que sea la hora, ¿por favor?" No quería llorar, no aún. No debía actuar así delante de ella. "Está bien". Ambas cerraron los ojos y Quinn suspiró fuertemente, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

"A veces me gustaría que todo fuera diferente, cuando te vas me doy cuenta" murmuró la rubia mientras miraba hacia sus manos entrelazadas y la que tenía libre acariciaba su nuca y de vez en cuando su cabello. Que personas ajenas quisieran interrumpir la relación que tenían era horrible, odiaba a estar a escondidas, odiaba que los demás la odiasen por ello. Quinn negó con la cabeza por la ironía del asunto. Rachel tenía que seguir viéndose con aquel chico por las calles, entregándose todo lo que tenían, haciéndose pasar como una pareja que en realidad no eran ni de lejos mientras ella disimulaba su vida personal con la profesional. Se centraba más en la fotografía, en sus cámaras y en sus reportajes... a veces incluso en su inspiración. Aquella que llegaba cuando estaba a punto de ver a Rachel. "Te voy a atar para secuestrarte aquí, que lo sepas". Rió y la miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y acariciando su mejilla. "Sólo podemos pasar un fin de semana cada dos meses juntas y lo desaprovechamos durmiendo, vaya tontería" volvió a reír pero esta vez supo callarse cuando la lengua de Rachel pasaba por sus labios, tragó saliva y después cerró los ojos, intentando quedarse con esa imagen y poder aguantar dos meses largos sin tocarla y sin tenerla. "No lo desaprovechamos, todo lo contrario, cuando duermo la siesta contigo, me siento protegida y sueño con cosas bonitas, como todas las noches que paso a tu lado..." ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener ese algo que te dejaba sin palabras? Quinn parpadeó confusa y después sonrió "La siesta es una de nuestras costumbres" "Suelo acostumbrarme fácilmente a lo bueno, no creo que me venga bien hacerlo contigo" Rachel sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios, apenas en una caricia que dejaba ver todo el amor que sentía por ella, la rubia sonrió contra ellos y acarició la piel de sus costados con la yema de sus dedos, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado bien.

"Sabes que te amo ¿no?" preguntó retóricamente la chica y Rachel no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que asentir y volver a besarla, habían pasado los últimos minutos que quedaban entre besos y dulces entregas que apaciguaban todo el dolor que podían sentir, por cualquier situación, sobretodo la que se acercaba. "Tengo que irme..." pronunció la morena antes de separarse levemente, dando la espalda y correr hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por los brazos de Quinn alrededor de su cintura. "No te vayas así, por lo menos hazlo natural, sino es posible que duela más amor" Rachel suspiró al escuchar el apodo y se giró para enfrentarla, acariciando sus párpados cerrados con sus dedos, besando su nariz y después dejando un largo beso en sus labios. "Acabará pronto, te lo prometo, irá a mejor... no podemos estar así siempre" le sonrió y volvió a besarla antes de abandonar esa habitación y cerrando la puerta tras su paso. "Te quiero" susurró Quinn a la nada antes de sentarse en el sofá y hundir su cabeza entre sus manos, preguntándose porque todo le tenía que pasar a ella.


	2. Primer lunes

_**02. Primer Lunes**_

"_**No importa lo lejos que estés, siempre hay algo que me lleva hacia ti".**_

"Tienes que olvidarla" - se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Olvidar... ojalá fuera tan fácil. Quinn sabe que eso no es posible. Olvidar a alguien es querer apartar a esa persona de tu mente, de tus recuerdos, de tus huellas, de cada parte de ti que está aún por analizar. Es... querer deshacerte de esa habitación en tu corazón aún sin ocupar. Algo que es imposible de conseguir.

"¿Por qué? Tana yo... es... es Rach. Llevo años enamorada de ella y... no puedo, por mucho que lo intente se queda en mi cabeza de una manera u otra" - Quiso explicarse Quinn. Siempre se repetía la misma situación. Cada lunes, después de pasar una semana entera con Rachel, acudía a Santana para pedir algún consejo. Consejo que siempre era el mismo y aún así, la rubia no le hacía ningún caso. A esas alturas se veía incapaz de conseguirlo - "Sabes... sabes que no soy capaz".

"Eso es porque no has conocido a la persona adecuada. Q, lleváis un año y medio con el mismo juego y siempre eres tú la que acaba sola y herida porque ella no es capaz de dejarle por ti. Aún no sé que le has visto a ese hobbit" - Quinn abrió la puerta de su apartamento y nada más entrar se apoyó en la puerta, empezaba a cansarse de tener que vivir siempre la misma historia - "Mira rubia... tú mereces ser feliz, si esa felicidad no te la da ella ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" - un sollozo escapó de su garganta sin querer y se sentó en el sofá llevándose una mano al rostro - "Q..."

"No, Tana. No lo entiendes, tú nunca has vivido en una situación como la mía. Vale, sé que lo que te pasó con Britt fue horrible y que fueron los peores meses de tu vida pero... yo..." - suspiró suavemente y negó con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Santana no la podía ver - "¿Alguna vez cambiará no?" - Quinn tenía esa pequeña esperanza, dónde todo salía bien y se despertaba un lunes con Rachel a su lado - "Santana, Rachel es... lo mejor que ha pasado por mi vida".

"Lo sé rubia... lo sé. Y, no sabes lo que me fastidia no poder estar allí, pero..."

"Estás en una reunión, como siempre. No te preocupes S, estaré bien" - sonrió levemente y acarició el hueco libre que había a su lado izquierdo, recordando todo lo que pasó en él el día anterior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó de allí, dirigiéndose a su habitación, como si eso fuera a cambiar algún recuerdo o pensamiento que rondara por su cabeza - "Va, entra, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa. Te quiero Tana, hablamos más tarde" - se despidió de ella y guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo. Miró a la habitación por última vez y cerró los ojos dejando que los recuerdos volvieran, cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos con su suave piel, cada mirada, cada beso, cada... cada noche con ella. Con el amor de su vida.

Con la manga de su jersey quitó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y cogió el abrigo volviendo a salir del apartamento. No podía estar allí después de haber vivido tantos momentos en gran parte de él. Empezó a andar sin destino alguno perdida en sus pensamientos con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El aire frío chocaba contra su rostro cada vez que alzaba la mirada, pero no sentía nada. Hacía horas que había dejado de sentir.

Acabó en un banco en mitad del parque dónde le gustaba jugar de pequeña. Miró hacia la tierra mojada bajo sus pies, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llover. Pero a diferencia de los demás, Quinn amaba la lluvia. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos notando como las pocas gotas de agua que caían, lo hacían sobre su cara. Por cada gota, un recuerdo diferente llegaba a su mente, cada uno de ellos era con Rachel. Siempre se preguntaba si a la morena le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, si al cerrar los ojos la única persona que aparecía en sus pensamientos era ella. Frunció los labios frustrada consigo misma y se arrepintió de haberla besado por primera vez, por dejar que todo eso sucediera. En mitad de sus pensamientos, el móvil empezó a vibrar y cuando miró quién era, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro. La misma tradición de siempre. Las mismas palabras y el mismo significado. Por parte de esa persona que no lograba sacar de su cabeza.

_De: Rachel_

_Apenas llego a casa y ya te estoy echando de menos. Cuento los días que quedan para volver a verte. Te quiero principesa._

¿Principesa? La sonrisa de Quinn no hizo más que aumentar al recordar el porqué la llamaba de esa manera. Hacía años que no se lo decía y por ese único detalle, todas las dudas que habían pasado ese tiempo por su mente, habían desaparecido.

"_Te amo pequeñita" - susurró la rubia mientras la abrazaba por la espalda en Central Park. Tenían 20 años, estaban en sus primeras vacaciones de verano como pareja y realmente deseaba que no el último, porque después cada una tendría que volver a su hogar._

"_Yo también te amo principesa" - Rachel ahogó una risa pero cuando se giró para ver el rostro desencajado de Quinn se echó a reír y se puso de puntillas para dejarle un suave beso en los labios - "Lo sé, sé que es raro pero quería llamarte de alguna manera original para que no te olvides de mí cuando volvamos a casa. Ya sabes que desde pequeña siempre he creído en los finales felices y tú eres todo para mí, tanto que te llevas los dos títulos más importantes que puede tener un cuento de hadas" - soltó una pequeña risa y se ruborizó mientras miraba hacia el suelo - "Tú eres mi final feliz Quinn..." - susurró mirándola de una vez por todas y rodeando su cuello con sus dos brazos, acariciando la nuca de su novia y enredando de vez en cuando sus dedos en sus cortos mechones rubios. Sonrió al ver como la había dejado sin palabras y la besó una vez más, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de sus labios contra los suyos._

¿Dónde habían quedado esos minutos dónde no les preocupaba nada? Habían pasado cuatro años, ya eran mujeres adultas pero aún así, se comportaban como las dos niñas que siempre habían sido. Negó con la cabeza y ni siquiera contestó al mensaje, simplemente decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Volvió a guardar el móvil y miró hacia el frente, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte mientras imaginaba como podría ser un día bajo la lluvia con ella. Quinn frunció el ceño y entonces entendió a que se refería Santana con: "tienes que olvidarla". Su mente volvió a repetir esas palabras y pensó que tenía razón. No podía seguir viviendo de esa manera. No podía sufrir por cada desplante que le hacía un domingo por la noche. No podía dejarse dañar tan fácilmente. Pero no podía controlarlo, Quinn era feliz cada semana que pasaba junto a ella, si como consecuencia después tendría que sufrir, lo haría. Amaba demasiado a Rachel como para dejarla escapar del todo. Y por esa misma razón, no lograba dejar de pensar en ella.

"Necesito un cambio" - murmuró a la nada más absoluta. Sus ojos se posaban en el lago que tenía justo delante, vacío, sin vida en esos momentos, los patos han debido de esconderse de la lluvia justo cuando empezaba a caer con más intensidad. Rió por la ironía escogida en sus palabras, por la indirecta que se acababa de lanzar a si misma, por vivir en un mundo lleno de fantasía que después llegaba a su fin con tan sólo un chasquido de dedos. Si al menos supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo. Si al menos fuera capaz de plantarse en su puerta y decirle: 'Te amo. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que aceptes la verdad de que no eres feliz con él, lo eres conmigo'. Pero no lo era. Quinn no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decir esas palabras que eran tan pocas pero a la vez expresaban demasiado bien todo lo que quería decir. Ella creía que era feliz con él, pero también creía que lo era con ella, por eso mismo debería callar. Porque quería darle espacio a Rachel, aunque llevaran un año y medio con el mismo juego que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Quería que pensara adecuadamente todo lo que se está perdiendo y que si esperaba más, todo podía esfumarse como su mano separándose de la suya en el último segundo. Quinn no iba a esperarla para siempre. Y por eso había decidido darle un margen de tiempo. Se había prometido a sí misma que si en 6 meses la situación no cambiaba, empezaría su nueva vida y encontraría el amor en una persona diferente.

Estaba empezando a salir el sol. Siempre dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma. Suspiró aliviada y posó su mirada en el cielo, contemplando el azul y las nubes alejándose. Sin duda, lo tenía todo demasiado claro, le diría todo a Rachel en el próximo encuentro. Cuanto antes mejor, aunque ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hacerlo en el instante en el que la viera. Sabía demasiado bien que cuando la echaba de menos no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sólo se centraba en ella. Y en disfrutar de cada momento.

Cogió su móvil y se levantó del banco, era hora de ir a casa y sobretodo de marcar el número de Rachel, iba a decirlo todo de una vez, justo en ese momento, con sus pensamientos frescos. Pero al parecer algo quería que eso no sucediera porque chocó con alguien y su móvil fue hacia el suelo.

"Perdón, no era mi intención" - murmuró el chico agachándose para coger el teléfono móvil de Quinn. Ésta se le quedó mirando y después agarró el teléfono. En otra ocasión hubiera insultado a la persona que había chocado con ella pero... esa vez no pudo, se quedo hipnotizada con los ojos de aquel desconocido, así que sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, está sano y salvo" - le sonrió una vez más y salió de allí como pudo. ¿Por qué algo dentro suyo le estaba diciendo que no siguiera con su camino, que se parara y se quedara un rato con él? Volvió a negar con la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y marcó el número de Rachel mientras iba dirección a casa.

"Quinn..." - la rubia sonrió al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, sus ojos brillaron y miles de mariposas ya estaban revoloteando en su interior. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que la había escuchado por última vez. En aquel entonces, descubrió la respuesta a su última pregunta, y era bastante clara. No importa la situación o el lugar, siempre había algo que lograba llevarla hacia ella. Hacia Rachel.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por la maravillosa bienvenida a este fic :P Os explico que no tengo la intención de que esté basado en la serie, osea que es totalmente AU y no aparecerán todos los personajes, sólo los que veo más adecuados para esta historia. De momento se tratará sobre como sobreviven cada día sin estar la una sin la otra hasta que se vuelvan a unir, los personajes serán un día sí y un día no, empezaré con Quinn pero el siguiente narraré sobre la vida de Rachel y el "famoso novio" jajaja._

_Mil gracias por los reviews y favoritos! Gracias a vosotros me entran más ganas de escribir!_

_Besotes!_


	3. Primer martes

_**03. primer Martes**_

"_**Anoche asalté a mi corazón con pasamontañas y lo descubrí leyendo tus últimas palabras, temblaba de miedo susurrando en silencio la más dolorosa de todas las batallas: tu ausencia."**_

_Subirme a ese avión ha sido la peor decisión de mi vida. __La echo de menos. Echo de menos abrir los ojos y encontrarme con sus enormes ojos verdes observándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, las caricias en mis mejillas mientras roza sus labios con los míos en un simple beso que puede llegar a significar demasiado incluso para mí... Odio hacer esto durante tanto tiempo, odio pensar que en cualquier momento se puede llegar a hartar de la situación, a hartarse de mí... Odio saber que acabará dejándome. __¿Qué estoy haciendo?..._

Dejó el cuaderno negro a un lado y se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando guardarse esas lágrimas que llevaban retenidas en su interior desde que cruzó esa puerta. Tenía asegurada su felicidad cada vez que estaba con ella. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Su mayor sueño, desde pequeña, había sido estar en lo más alto del cine y la televisión, ganarse un puesto dónde los demás estuvieran a su altura. En sus planes nunca entró enamorarse... y menos de una chica – "Quinn..." - susurró a la nada, sonriendo al recordar las últimas horas junto a ella mientras sus dedos dibujaban figuras uniformes sobre sus labios, recordando su recorrido hacía apenas unas horas. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a contestar cuando su mejor amigo entró echando humo por las orejas cerrando de un portazo. Rachel cerró los ojos al escuchar el impacto y suspiró intentando ganar un poco de paciencia porque ya sabía el motivo por el cual Kurt había entrado en su casa sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

"¿Qué narices Rachel? Creía que ibas para arreglar las cosas y dejarlo todo claro, no a quedarte con ella una maldita semana entera" - Volvió a suspirar, pero esa vez más cansada de lo normal, cada vez que se veían era exactamente igual, siempre discutiendo por sus acciones. Se supone que los amigos estaban ahí para apoyarse unos a los otros, pero no en su caso, no si se trata de Kurt - "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que Quinn está sufr-"

"¿Quinn? ¿Y yo qué Kurt? ¿Te crees que para mí es fácil tener que salir por la puerta de su casa dejando a la única persona que sabe como hacerme feliz detrás?" - Se levantó del sofá mientras seguía hablando, pasándose una mano por su cabellera en signo de debilidad y de no saber qué hacer. Se sentía tan vulnerable cuando su mejor amigo decía ese tipo de cosas para hacerle ver que no todo va a salir a su favor y si había algo que odiaba era el mostrarse débil ante los demás - "No sabes lo frustrante que es no poder terminar algo que te hace sentir viva, humana por así decirlo. Tener a Quinn es... es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo... no soy capaz de dejarla ir Kurt" - volvió a sentarse y tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Se sentía culpable por todo, lo peor es que era cierto, si no fuera por su egoísmo y por querer conseguir todo lo que se proponía , en ningún momento hubiera firmado ese estúpido contrato.

"Sé que no es fácil, para ninguna, no debe serlo ni mucho menos pero Rach... llevas un año y medio debatiéndote entre la espada y la pared" - Se sentó a su lado y abrazó a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que esta se apoyara en su pecho e intentara desahogarse. Odiaba ser tan cruel pero de alguna forma tendría que abrirle los ojos a su amiga. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio intentando conseguir las palabras adecuadas para decirle la razón principal por la que sabía todo aquello, ya que Rachel ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntarle - "Mi tía me ha dicho que la llames lo más antes posible".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?" - Preguntó preocupada, Kate, era su manager pero también la tía de Kurt. Eso era un privilegio en cuanto a la confianza y un punto a favor porque sin duda Rachel para Kate era como la niña de sus ojos, se preocupaba más por ella que por los demás clientes.

"No, no te preocupes es sólo que... pueden que hayan salido algunas fotos tuyas mientras estabas en San Francisco. Con Quinn. En mitad del parque. Juntas. Demasiado juntas diría" - Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida y se quedó sin aliento. ¿Las habían pillado? Genial, su día no podía ir a peor. ¿Que se suponía que debería hacer? ¿Huir como siempre? ¿O admitir la verdad de una vez por todas? - "Rachel... reacciona" - dijo Kurt observándola preocupado, su compostura había cambiado a una totalmente nerviosa e intranquila, su rostro aún estaba desencajado tras saber el motivo por el que Kate quería hablar con ella.

"Se acabó" - susurró al cabo de unos minutos mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared mientras notaba la cálida mano de Kurt acariciando su espalda. Miraba hacia la nada más absoluta, la nada que rodeaba su vida por culpa de ella misma. Paredes negras que reflejaban el pequeño agujero que se hacía cada vez más y más grande y en cualquier segundo era capaz de sumergirse en él. Negro. No había otra explicación existente - "¿Qué se supone que tengo que tengo que hacer? Si lo nuestro ya era algo complicado ahora es..." - volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara y suspiró fuertemente - "No puedo vivir sin Quinn, simplemente no puedo".

"Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano... creéis que San Francisco es el lugar más seguro para las dos" - Rachel le miró con la ceja arqueada, no sabía a que se refería porque juraba que cada vez que se veían era demasiado cuidadosa con que no las viera nadie excepto ese día en el parque, no se preocupó por nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era un día demasiado importante para las dos como para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera... simplemente ellas.

"Kurt, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido pero en estos momentos no me apetece mucho tener compañía..." - Rachel al recordar aquel día, su expresión cambió, aún más, a una totalmente triste por pensar en ella y en su... en su aniversario. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos - "Dile a Kate que luego la llamo para concertar la cita por favor" - su amigo la miró con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos y después de dejarle un suave beso en la frente abandonó su apartamento cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

A pesar de no querer se levantó y fue hacia el lavabo. Paró a mirarse en el espejo y entrecerrando los ojos se llevó las manos a la cara, acariciando con delicadeza sus facciones y los pequeños detalles que si no fuera por ella ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que existían. Algunas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas y cerró los ojos agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos. ¿En qué se había convertido? Estaba dejando escapar a la mujer de su vida por una película que como mucho se llevaría alguno que otro Oscar pero después nadie se acordaría de ello. Acabó dándose una ducha rápida para ponerse cómoda e irse a su habitación. Pretendía no salir de la cama en lo que le quedaba de día. Y mucho menos si se topaba con uno de los cuadernos de Quinn, el que se dejó en su casa hace unos meses y que Rachel jamás había sido capaz de devolver, necesitaba tener algo que perteneciera a ella y la sensación de que de una manera u otra aún seguía cerca de ella. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el pequeño cuaderno por una página cualquiera. Suspiró al saber que lo abrió en un 4 de abril de 2011.

_Ha pasado un año. Rachel lleva a mi lado desde hace exactamente 12 meses. Nunca había tenido algo tan valioso en mi vida, jamás pensé que una persona podría llenarme de esta manera. Sin necesidad de un roce, sin necesidad de intercambios de palabras. Simplemente mirándola a los ojos soy capaz de ver... todo mi futuro asegurándome que ella estará en él, en cada pequeño paso que doy, la veré cogiendo mi mano con fuerza, susurrando palabras de ánimo que son capaces de hacerme creer que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Que voy a comerme el mundo. Que Quinn Fabray es capaz de cumplir sus sueños sin que nada ni nadie se meta de por medio._

Rachel cerró la libreta con lágrimas en los ojos y volvió a dejarla en su sitio, pero en su lugar cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Kate. El cual fue directo al buzón. Necesitaba cualquier excusa para distraerse, para alejarse de sus pensamientos lo máximo posible. Así que colgó y encendió su iPod, y enseguida se vio inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos con la lista de reproducción "42". Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en su cama, imaginando su vida dentro de 5 años, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera diferente. El timbre volvió a distraerla y fue malhumorada hacia la puerta.

"Kurt, ya te he dicho que quiero estar so...la" - Terminó la frase al cabo de unos segundos ya que se vio sorprendida por un rubio en la puerta con dos tazas de café en la mano - "¿Sam que estás haciendo aquí? Posiblemente eres la persona menos adecuada a la que quiero ver, no te ofendas".

"Tranquila, no me ofendes, tu agente me ha llamado y me ha citado aquí enseguida diciendo que llegará un poco más tarde" - Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Sam pasó por su lado dejando el café en su mano y entrando en su casa como si nada, cerró la puerta malhumorada y se sentó en el sofá, dejando el café en la mesa - "¿Segura que no quieres? Es tu favorito"

"¿De qué va todo esto Evans? Bastante tengo con saber que han salido todas esas fotos cuando estuve en San Francisco como para tener que aguantar las pobres excusas de mi novio falso, tú sabes algo..." - Dijo señalándole con el dedo al ver como el rubio se encogió de hombros con actitud indiferente – "No me mientas"

"Nuestros agentes han hablado y quieren que la 'relación' llegue al siguiente punto" - Suspiró y Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras jugaba con la taza en sus manos. Eso era realmente estúpido, ¿siguiente punto? Estaba harta ya de esa situación - "Quieren que... vivamos juntos" - Rachel le miró sorprendida y soltó un susurro de incredibilidad. Se quedó unos segundos callada, bebiendo por fin un poco de café para poder serenarse, aunque claro, el efecto era totalmente el contrario.

"Recuérdame porque acepté a hacer todo lo que ponía en el contrato por favor" - Estaba destrozada, su día no podía ir a peor. Por eso tenía la sensación al abandonar a Quinn en su propia casa, esa horrible sensación dónde a partir de ese momento todo iba a ir a peor. Y ahí estaba el segundo motivo que hacía ver que esa sensación era correcta. Pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabellera, que a esas alturas ya estaba bastante revoltosa y ni siquiera se molestó en aparentar que estaba bien, porque no lo estaba y mucho menos tenía las fuerzas necesarias para siquiera intentarlo - "Porque te juro que cada día me arrepiento más"

"Porque hemos hecho una película que nos puede lanzar a la fama mundial y ya sabes... la publicidad nunca viene mal" - Sam sonrió a Rachel pero ésta rodó los ojos ante tal respuesta, y pensar que hace un año y medio estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello... Primer motivo por el que empezó a perder a Quinn, no consultarlo con ella antes de firmar el contrato "Pero ya queda poco para que todo termine y seremos libres"

"Seguro nos obligarán a estar juntos unos meses después de todo para que los demás no piensen que todo fue una mentira des del principio. Conozco a Kate, se preocupa por mí pero... pone la fama por delante de mi vida personal. Igual que yo..." Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero por suerte volvió a sonar el timbre y no dudó en levantarse y abrir la puerta. Esta vez eran Kate y Anne, su agente y la de Sam, así que las dejó pasar sin ni siquiera saludar y se fue al sitio dónde estaba sentada antes pero Kate la paró y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas posibles.

"Lo siento, te juro que no quería llegar a esto..."

"Siempre dices lo mismo... pero yo también me alegro de verte" - Sonrió levemente y se sentó - "¿Podemos ir al grano? No tengo ganas de escuchar más excusas sobre el mismo tema de siempre, sé que todo esto es por las fotos que han salido, así que por favor..." - Se enderezó un poco y pasó una mano por su pelo, alisándolo un poco para verse presentable. Al fin y al cabo era una persona adulta, no podía actuar como una adolescente enamorada por cada problema que se le pusiera por delante. Y podría parecer una ironía pero, ese era el verdadero conflicto en su actitud.

"Bien" - Susurró Kate al cabo de unos segundos - "He estado hablando con Anne y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debéis vivir juntos lo que os queda de contrato y Rachel, sé que no te debe hacer gracia esto que te voy a decir pero... no podrás viajar más a San Francisco a no ser que te acompañe Sam. No nos podemos arriesgar a que más fotos aparezcan. Tendrás que decir que era una amiga a la que no veías desde hacía mucho tiempo y todo el mundo te creerá" Rachel ni siquiera discutió sus palabras, porque algo en su interior le decía que no volvería igualmente a esa ciudad.

"¿Cuanto queda de contrato?"

"4 meses, dijimos que era de dos años y lleváis un año y ocho meses. Dentro de poco todo terminará" - Respondió Anne sacando unos papeles de su cartera y dejándolos encima de la mesa - "Aún así tenéis que firmar. Como siempre" - Sam cogió el bolígrafo y miró a Rachel antes de suspirar y firmar cada uno de los papeles, le extendió el bolígrafo a la morena pero esta seguía perdida en su mundo y no se movió ante tal gesto.

"¿Rachel?" - La llamó su agente intentando hacerla reaccionar pero ésta lo único que hizo fue levantarse del sofá, coger su móvil y disculparse de los demás levantando un dedo en señal de un segundo y que enseguida volvería con ellos - "Ahora vendrá, discutamos los términos de todo ésto mientras. Ya lo hablaré más tarde con ella".

Mientras Sam discutía con Anne y Kate sobre todo lo que pasaría en esos meses, Rachel reunió el valor suficiente para hacer lo que no hizo hace un año y medio. Llamó a Quinn para asegurarse que todo estaba bien antes de actuar por razones egoístas, aunque sabía que todo estaba lejos de bien, estaba más cerca del agujero negro de lo que creía. Un tono... dos tonos... tres tonos... cuatro tonos... buzón de voz. Rachel suspiró y colgó, esperando que la rubia la llamara en cualquier segundo a partir de ese. Mientras tanto paseó por la habitación, meditando sobre qué hacer, si aceptar y seguir con esa farsa 4 meses más, aguantando a Sam y sus sentimientos hacia ella, que sabía que existían aunque él intentara esconderlos, y destrozar una amistad más por culpa del maldito amor, no era algo que quería que sucediera.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar en la palma de su mano. Lo cogió rápidamente sabiendo quién era desde un principio y suspiró antes de hablar - "Quinn..." - Susurró, por su tono de voz ya dejaba ver que algo iba realmente mal.

"Hey Rach... ¿pasa algo?" - La voz nerviosa el otro lado de la línea hizo que los ojos de Rachel se inundaran de lágrimas que se negaban a salir, al menos no aún, cuando había gente en su salón. Debería mantenerse fuerte. Actuar profesionalmente y sobretodo, actuar como una persona adulta, aunque no lo pareciera.

"Digamos que... nos han visto. Y hay fotos nuestras por todos lados. Quinn yo..." - Se calló y notó el silencio incómodo durante un buen rato, tomó aire y siguió hablando - "Sam está aquí... y nuestras agentes también. Quieren... quieren que nos vayamos a vivir juntos y quería decírtelo, sólo para que lo supieras. No he decidido nada aún, no quiero firmar" - Miró la pantalla de su móvil cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta en segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para ella, para ver si se había cortado la llamada, pero no, aún seguía allí - "¿Quinn?"

"Firma" - Se escuchó directamente, Rachel se quedó petrificada ante tal respuesta.

"¿Qué? Rubia, esto sólo podría traer más meses de espera, nos quedaríamos estancadas de nuevo y a saber en cuanto tiempo más"

"Eso no te paró hace un año y medio, ¿por qué iba a pararte ahora?" _Golpe bajo_. Pero tenía razón, y no se atrevía a discutirlo, así que simplemente se quedó callada - "Exacto. ¿Sabes qué Rachel? Estoy harta de esta situación, nunca te lo he dicho por miedo a perderte pero ahora me he dado cuenta que a lo mejor no estamos destinadas a estar juntas. Ya va siendo hora de que afrontemos esto como personas adultas" - Rachel se sentó en la cama al descubrir el significado oculto tras aquellas palabras.

"¿Me... me estás dejando Quinn? ¿Por teléfono enserio?"

"Es obvio que no vas a volver a San Francisco ni yo pienso ir a Nueva York ,así que sí, te estoy dejando por teléfono" - Notó su voz quebrada al otro lado de la línea y se levantó de la cama intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar.

"No, tú no quieres esto... te conozco y... tú no quieres esto"

"No, no lo quiero pero..." - Un sollozo interrumpió sus palabras - "Pero yo no puedo seguir así y tú tampoco, va siendo hora de que cambiemos de rumbo y..."

"Tienes razón" - Se limitó a decir Rachel - "No sé en que estaba pensando, tienes razón..."

"Sí... firma y sigue con él, aunque no lo quieras. Es tu punto de estabilidad en ese mundillo" - Rachel negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra que decía, se negaba a dejarla marchar con tanta facilidad, pero no era su decisión. Ella no tenía palabra en esa discusión cuando era la única culpable de que estuvieran en esa situación el último año y medio. Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando en el primer momento?

"Tengo... tengo que irme, me están esperando" - Se mordió el labio para contener esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento - "Adiós Quinn" - Colgó rápidamente y se llevó una mano a la boca empezando a sollozar. ¿De verdad todo había terminado? Todo a su alrededor se había desmoronado en tan sólo un par de horas.

Se quedó unos minutos quieta en su habitación, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Había parado de llorar hacía un buen rato pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de dónde estaba. Aún así con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el salón, cogió el bolígrafo de la mano de Sam y firmó los papeles sin pensárselo dos veces. Podía ver la sonrisa del chico de reojo pero se contuvo las ganas de decirle algo y terminó el motivo por el que toda esa gente estaba en su casa.

"Ya tenéis lo que queríais, os podéis ir" - Sin decir nada más, volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada con todas sus fuerzas mientras el iPod volvió a hacer aparición. Minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supuso que estaba sola en casa, así que hizo lo que tenía más ganas de hacer. Lloró. Lloró hasta tal punto de querer morirse por todo lo que sentía en su interior. El odio hacia su propia persona. _Egoísta_, su cabeza no paraba de repetir esa misma palabra. Había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida por egoísta. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus propias rodillas mientras se mecía suavemente, queriendo que sus pensamientos se fueran de una vez por todas. Necesitaba distraerse y aunque le doliera más que a nada, agarró el mismo cuaderno que estaba leyendo una hora antes y lo abrió por la última página leyendo las últimas palabras que Quinn había escrito en ese pequeño diario negro.

_8 de julio de 2012. Domingo. 21:59pm. El destino nos quiso unir una noche cualquiera en Nueva York y aquí estamos, dos años después sin separarnos y ella dormida en mis brazos. No puedo decir ni escribir nada más porque... he encontrado mi verdadero hogar._

Observó el recorrido que una de sus lágrimas hacía hasta chocar con el viejo papel, cerró los ojos y con toda la rabia del mundo lanzó el cuaderno a una esquina de la habitación. Hundió su cabeza en sus manos y no dejó de llorar. No dejó llorar en todo lo que quedaba de noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, por el cansancio y por el dolor de cabeza que tantas lágrimas le proporcionaban.

La había perdido, y esa vez sí que era para siempre.


End file.
